This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for destroying chemical and biological warfare (CBW) agents present in the air. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a large volume, and thermally-conditioned air supply for a building, vehicle or other inhabited area by using non- contaminating heat to destroy CBW agents that may be present in the ambient, breathable air supply.
In the past, various methods have been proposed to remove CBW agents from breathable air supplies such as mechanical filtration and chemical absorption. These systems usually consist of high efficiency air filters followed by absorber beds of activated carbon. However, these systems cannot guarantee that 100% of known CBW agents will be removed or that the system will work at all against an unknown CBW agent or against a virus, which is extremely small, and may pass-through unabsorbed and unremoved. In addition, contaminated filters and absorber beds must be removed and carefully disposed of presenting an extreme handling and environmental problem.
Other systems using heat have also been proposed since most chemical and biological warfare agents are organic compounds and can readily be oxidized or disassociated at temperatures of 500.degree. F. to 1000.degree. F. Biological agents are also destroyed at these temperatures. Accordingly, high temperature flames and jets have been proposed for both decontaminating the exterior of ships, tanks and other weapon systems and for oxidizing various materials present in the air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,351 to Smith et. al. dated Sep. 9, 1975 discloses an apparatus that produces a flame to decompose contaminants and U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,040 to Tabak dated Aug. 5, 1975 discloses an incinerator with burner means to thermally oxidize combustibles. Although these systems may remove CBW agents, they introduce additional undesirables in the form CO.sub.2, CO and other contaminants. In addition, the heated air must then be cooled to an acceptable level requiring additional equipment and expense. Further, if a cool air supply is desired, air conditioning equipment must also be employed at greater expense and complexity.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an apparatus and method that can quickly and completely heat large volumes of air to destroy CBW agents, and that can quickly and efficiently cool the heated air to provide a breathable, warm air supply or further cool the air to provide a cool (air conditioned) breathable, air supply. It may also be desirable to provide a breathable air supply at a positive pressure to drive out and keep any contaminant from entering a building, tank or other space. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for quickly and completely heating contaminated air to destroy CBW agents. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus wherein the heated air may then be easily and efficiently cooled to any desired temperature. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for providing a breathable air supply at a positive pressure.